Follow Me
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: Have you ever thought about there being another world? A world where its completely different from ours? A world that hasn't been found? I personally think there is. Why? Because I've been there. Edward/OC ABANDONED!
1. Prologue

_**Have you ever thought about there being another world? **_

_**A world where its completely different from ours? **_

_**A world that hasn't been found? **_

_**I personally think there is. **_

_**Why ?**_

_**Because I've been there. **_

_**I've seen the strange things of the other world.**_

_**My life changed the day I went there.**_

_**You could say my dream came true.**_

_**That experience made me a new person.**_

_**I fell in Love.**_

_**I nearly died... multiple of times.**_

_**I lost things.**_

_**I gained some.**_

_**I learnt that there is so much more to life.**_

_**You just need to believe in yourself.**_

_**Believe me.**_

_**That is how I survived.**_

_**When your life changes.**_

_**Be strong.**_

_**I know I'm sounding sloppy.**_

_**But I'm going to tell you a story.**_

_**My story.**_

_**Of how I went from a girl who only believed in the impossible. A girl who stayed away from everyone. The girl who was weird and unique, though no-body saw it.**_

_**To a woman who knew what to do in life and death situations. A woman who could hold a weapon. The woman who protected her loved ones.**_

_**Please listen to me, this is true. **_

_**Believe in the impossible and in your dreams. **_

_**See what happens.**_


	2. One hell of a walk home

I pull my red headphones with the leaf ninja sign on up into my head. I pull my Naruto covered IPod out of my pocket and turn it on. After placing it back in my jeans pocket, I pull my Bleach sticker cover phone out of my Ouran high school host club bag and text my friend; who also loved anime. She wasn't even from where I lived. This really sucked but its great talking to her. She's one of my only friends. You could say I'm an outcast because... Well I'm obsessed with anime. It's my life. I can speak Japanese fluently, I play piano, guitar and sing anime songs and music. All of my clothes are anime; every item I own is anime. My mother isn't really happy with me liking it but hay-ho. She'll live. My brown hair was styled like Misas hair from 'Deathnote'. The hair bands where pink and sparkly like Chihiros in 'Spirited away'. I wore a bright yellow Pikachu jumper underneath I wore a black tank top with picture of Lavi on the front and the words '-man' on the back. I also wore Black skinny jeans with multi coloured hands on the ass. On my feet were bright pink gothic boots, which stopped just under my knees, that when over my skinnies and had black buckles over them. Tucked in my jean pocket was the pocket watch from 'Fullmetal alchemist'. On my wrist was a charm bracelet with charms of the animal characters from 'Fruits basket'. On my neck was a necklace of Zeros mark from 'Vampire knight'.

I was walking home from school, my favourite time of the day. The only time where I get to be by myself and just think things over; my life wasn't the most... normal life. Being obsessed with anime, it makes people think you're immature and don't want to be your friend. That's why I have friends form different places. They seem to understand you more than your own class mates, sounds odd but it's true. The streets where busy while I was walking home, it was summer so there was bound to be more people. To get away from all the people, I walk up an old lane that led to an old camp site that was abandoned and just left. The camp site was just round the corner from my street so I used the lane as a short cut. I always felt uncomfortable walking around the camp site but it was the only way I could get home quicker.

**Crack!**

_Huh?_ I ask myself. I look down to see an IPod touch._ Wow! It brand new as well._ I pick up the black object and look round to find some people but there was no-one in site. I carry on walking while looking at the IPod to see if it still works. It did. _I can't believe someone would drop this._ Suddenly, I trip, let go of the IPod and graze my cheek. I place my hand on my cheek than check it to see it was bleeding, it was._ Great!_ I reach out to get the IPod but notice the thick, red liquid on my arm. _What the-_ I glance at the floor to see more of the stuff. _What is this; paint?_ I turn round to look at the object I fell over...

A Body.

_W-What? Oh shit, I've got to get out of here!_ I shot my feet, turn round only to see a gun pointed to my head. _Shit!_ I take deep breathes to calm myself down. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" The mystery man asked with an evil smile reaching his lips.

"That's none of your business." I said with a straight face, anime taught me to never show my emotions when in danger or in a fight. "Oh I think it's business. You just found out about my secret, you could tell the police anything."

"Please don't kill me, I won't tell."

"I DONT BELIEVE YOU!"

I smack the guy away and start sprinting for my life.

**BANG!**

_Shit._ Pain shoots through me from my shoulder, I grip as and carry on running.

**BANG!**

_Through the stomach, Fuck._

Suddenly I collapse to fall head first. My lungs tighten, I wouldn't bear the pain, I need to get help. I pull my phone out and start dialling '999' (I'm from the UK.) The man kicks my phone out of my hands as the police pick up. Hello, Cornwall and Devon police how may I help?

Oh course I didn't reply. "My time to shine, dear." The man spoke in a sickly way.

"HELP!" I scream to phone.

Hello? 

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I wasn't that strong after all. He started to beat me, my scream pierced the night like a knife. I'm kicked over to me phone where the police were still in the line. I pick it up quickly describe where I was.

**BANG!**

Through my lungs. There was no air left, My breathes were short and rigid. Black spots filled my sight, I was dying. I knew it. "Goodbye, my dear."

**BANG!**

Through my head.

I opened my eyes slowly, I surely couldn't be alive. I was shot four times. I sit slowly and place my cold metal hand on my forehead.

Wait...

Metal?

I look at my hand with eyes wide open.

_Auto-Mail?_ I look round to see I'm just sitting in the middle of a road. "Why does this place look so familiar?" I asked myself out loud.

**BEEP!** I turn round and scream as a see a black car coming towards me, I jump out the way onto the pavement. "What the hell were you doing sitting in the middle of the road miss?" The Black haired, onyx eyed man asked from his car. "Urmm, who are you?" I ask, forgetting his question.

"Coronal Roy Mustang and you are?" _Roy Mustang? I think I'm dribbling._

"R-R-Rebecca S-S-Shipping." I stutter. "W-where am I?"

"Why, you're in central Miss Shipping." He replied again and looked at my clothes. "Why are you covered in blood?"

I looked down at myself... Oh. "I died." I whispered. I sat down on the pavement and started to cry. Roy got out of his car and knelt down in front of me. "Miss?" He asked quietly. I then just fainted into his arms.


	3. AN

Heey! I know it seems that most of my stories have been ABANDONED! But I just cant get into writing them again :/ But the newest Story 'This Hart that beats'- Harry Potter story. I can get into writing that. So please read it! If anyone would like to continue this story please message me and yeaah Be my guest in writing it.

~ Tsuki x


End file.
